Natural fibers play an important role in the textile industry. Cotton and wool fibers have always dominated the markets, but in recent years regenerated cellulose fibers have begun to experience renaissance d. Rayon—the main representative of the regenerated cellulose fibers—is produced at an annual rate of 3.7 million metric tonnes. The rayon process is based on the dissolution of cellulose in highly toxic carbon disulphide (CS2) which is the main reason why rayon manufacturing was banned in North America and Europe.